Reunion
by Sgamer82
Summary: A mysterious girl lands on Earth and begs the ZFighters to save her people, an enslaved subrace of Saiyans. But she is only a pawn in a much bigger plot to destroy Goku.
1. The Enemy

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER I: THE ENEMY  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
She sat in the shadows watching the images playing before her. The images, which reveal to the mother the final moments of her son's life as well as the loss of honor that preceded his death. The images of the son's dishonor were what were more important to her now. After all, to the Pola there can be no life without honor. She watched her son fight valiantly, toying with his opponent as Pola do to all warriors of inferior races. The fight went well, the inferior's strongest attack wasn't able to defeat her powerful son.  
  
After revealing himself to the surviving fighters he began torturing the inferior by one by one killing his friends. Beginning with a green skinned inferior the son shot a blast through his torso through where his main circulating organ should be (But who could tell with these unknown aliens) by seemingly aiming for the strong fighter knowing the green one would protect the warrior as it had already done. After that, the boy killed some hairless primate as the warrior looked on, horrified by the death of what was apparently a close friend. He began aiming for the fourth person, possibly the warrior's child, when the unexpected happened.  
  
The warrior, angered by the hairless one's destruction, began screaming and gathering energy. This should have been some desperate attempt to delay the inevitable; but instead something else happened.  
  
The warrior began to get more muscular, it's head fur turned a bright gold, which matched the aura of power building around the creature's body, it's eyes switched from black to a blue-green color. And then it stood without support, completely healthy once again! It looked at her son while telling his child, she assumed it was male since the child called him 'Dad', a common term for a male parent, to leave and take 'Piccolo' away saying something about "saving the Dragon Balls". The child 'Gohan' reluctantly complied and left but just as her son was about ready to destroy the fleeing animals the now golden-haired warrior 'Son Goku' attacked. A round of fighting ensued in which Goku revealed he had become a Super Saiyan.  
  
Frieza was unimpressed and irritated. He had already heard this drivel from Vegeta, his traitorous Saiyan slave. But after seeing displays of Goku's power Frieza became worried and set the planet to explode in a short while just before going to his full power. The warrior should have accepted defeat and run like the coward all inferiors were. But the warrior continued to fight with determination  
  
Perhaps this warrior is not so inferior after all. she had thought the first time she saw this. After more fighting the Dragon creature appeared. Frieza and Goku had raced for it but a little Namek had gotten there first. She watched as Frieza yelled at the dragon for eternal life. He always was ambitious, it's what made Frieza her favorite.  
  
At the same time the small Namek spouted something in gibberish. After that the Dragon repeated the wish it would grant saying it would take everyone but Frieza and Goku to some planet called Earth. Frieza didn't understand why the Dragon didn't grant his wish until Goku taunted him about not giving the wish in the correct language. Shortly after the Namek disappeared as did Vegeta, who had somehow risen from death. Goku then explained to Frieza about how Earth's Dragon Balls were used to revive the people Frieza killed on Namek and then used Namek's Dragon Balls to send everyone but himself and Frieza to Earth. More fighting between the two warriors started but after a while Goku stopped saying, "It's done." He said Frieza's power has been going down ever since he went to full strength and that he was no longer a challenge.  
  
How dare he! She thought every time she viewed this portion of the playback. A Pola not a challenge! To her race such a remark from an inferior creature was a death wish.  
  
He began to leave but as he did Frieza sent a ki cutting disk at the Super Saiyan with the hope of reclaiming his honor. Goku, enraged by this act, attacked again using an old trick even an idiot like her husband could have seen coming. This went on until Frieza quit paying attention to his disk and it cut him in two at the waist. This and Frieza's subsequent plea for mercy angered her but it was nothing compared to the pure rage the mother felt when Goku actually gave mercy.  
  
This appalled her, a Pola is all-powerful, and does not need mercy and does not expect it when it is asked for. Frieza's only intent was to make Goku guilty for allowing him to die, a final insult. But the insult became Goku's when he gave Frieza his own energy to survive on. Frieza continued taunting Goku afterward saying he would never leave the planet in time. Goku was not worried, this angered Frieza so much he shot at the Saiyan one last time in a vain attempt to destroy the warrior and reclaim honor. But Goku cursed Frieza and made short work of him, causing Frieza's humiliating defeat. She would have been happy to see the warrior die but was shocked to see him escape in one of the Ginyu Force's Pods.  
  
The only thing that consoled her shame was watching Frieza die in combat at the hands of another Saiyan, it appalled her that two inferior creatures were stronger than her son. But the second Saiyan at least gave Frieza death in combat, as all Pola should have. This Goku however, will die for the humiliation he dealt her son. But she won't be stupid about it. Even now she has a plan in action to bring Goku and perhaps even his friends, these 'Z-Fighters', to their deaths. That will make the victory even sweeter. She has studied Goku and his battles with the Androids and that Ma-jin Buu creature, even her other son Kooler.  
  
She has already trained herself to sense kis and the Earth fighters do and has also trained using her fourth form as a default form as Goku and his son used their Super Saiyan forms while training for that delightful Cell. It will not be long now; soon Goku and his friends will experience the full fury of Iciicla, Queen of the Universe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The space pod hurtled through the stars, it's lone occupant in hibernation to end, at least temporarily, the great pain she was suffering. The occupant dreamt horrible nightmares. The only thing scarier was the fact that the nightmares were really happening on a far-off planet, and that the traveler was the only hope for her people. She began to doubt if she could accomplish her task. She didn't even know if the place she was going to or the person she was trying to find even existed. Everyone certainly hoped the rumors were true, but the existence of someone as powerful as the Ruler was unlikely. But there was no other chance for her people. Many died getting her to this pod and off the planet to this rumored world that was home to a being of godlike power. She shifted back to her nightmares and blocked out her pain and traveled on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Those who didn't know him wouldn't believe what he was doing. But for those who know him, seeing Piccolo meditating 10 feet in midair would come as no surprise. Piccolo "sat" crossed-legged over his favorite forest contemplating ways to become more powerful. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a large explosion roughly 167 miles away. Piccolo didn't hesitate to see what was happening. A piece of his home, his planet, had just been blown up; there was no way he could not investigate.  
  
He was stunned at what he saw, a crater a mile wide with a white, spherical spaceship inside it. Immediately his mind went back to a time 13 years ago, when he had to ally himself with a hated enemy to stop a more powerful foe from outer space. The fight with Raditzu played through his head in a heartbeat. This time though, no malignant monster appeared. Instead, Piccolo watched as a human female with long black hair wearing tattered rags stepped out of the pod. He shortly knew he was wrong however, when he saw the tail.  
  
A Saiyan! Piccolo thought as already he prepared for battle. Something was different, though, and the Namek realized what it was when he saw a strange metal, clamp was the only word for it, attached to her tail. The female's face was contorted with pain. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was the "clamp" squeezing her tail causing all the pain. She stumbled over and Piccolo grabbed her before she hit the ground. Before she passed out completely she looked up at him and barely managed to whisper,  
  
"Su...per...Sai...yan..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER I 


	2. Awekening

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER II: AWAKENING  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Rutega awoke to a large white room. She was lying in a bed wondering if she reached her destination. The last thing she remembered was a strange green alien holding her as she lost consciousness.  
  
I must be at the wrong planet; she thought, the inhabitants of the Super Saiyan's homeworld were supposed to be Tsrufaiyanoid in appearance. As she awoke shapes began to become clearer. She saw to Tsrufaiya-like beings standing over her. One had round cheeks and was in an orange tunic with a blue shirt underneath with dark, black, wild hair. The other had sharp features, was wearing a green tunic, and had purple hair. Purple-Hair suddenly shouted, "MOM! She's awake."  
  
"Okay Trunks. And don't yell like that, you'll make our patient go deaf before we can find out who she is," said a nearby voice. The two small creatures moved aside as Purple-Hair's mother came into view.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," she said, "he's just like his father, no manners at all." She smiled in an odd fashion she had never seen before. It was almost, caring. "Well, since you're up, why don't you tell me who you are?"  
  
"My...name is...Rutega."  
  
"Rutega huh? My name is Bulma." She said as she took a strange green object out of a pocket. "Here, eat this." Rutega ate the odd seed and immediately felt better than she ever had before in her life. She got out of bed and said, "Thank you...Bulma."  
  
"Your welcome, now on to business, my friend said you were looking for a Super Saiyan."  
  
"You came to the right place!" Black-Hair said, "We got five of 'em."  
  
"Shut up, Goten." Said Trunks, "My mom's talkin' to the Saiyan."  
  
"Both of you be quiet." Bulma said. "Sorry again about my son and his friend."  
  
"It is alright," said Rutega, "But there is a mistake, I am no Saiyan." She was about to elaborate when she suddenly realized something, "Where is my tail!?"  
  
"Trunks' mom cut it off 'cause she couldn't take that thing off it." Goten said.  
  
"Yes, that clamp-device would have killed you if I didn't remove the entire tail." Bulma explained.  
  
"Such a simple solution no one would ever have thought of it." Rutega muttered.  
  
"Anyway, why aren't you a Saiyan and why are you looking for a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"I am Rutega of the Tsrufaiya and I need a Super Saiyan to save my people."  
  
"Then here I am."  
  
"Hi, Dad." Said Goten.  
  
Rutega looked at the man who had walked in. He bore such a resemblance to the Goten boy she had no trouble believing he was the kid's father. There was another behind the man. A male resembling the Purple-Hair boy, Trunks, clearly the "manner-less" father Bulma mentioned.  
  
"Here we are Kakarotto." He said.  
  
"Yes, anyway, my name is Son Goku. What kind of help do you need?"  
  
"It is a long story, but I will explain all. And afterward, hopefully, you will help me save my loved ones."  
  
END OF CHAPTER II 


	3. The Tsrufaiya

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER III: THE TSRUFAIYA  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Despite the strong curiosity, Bulma didn't let Rutega start he story until everyone arrived. Gohan and Videl were the first to arrive since their school was closest to the Capsule Corp. compound. Shortly afterward Krillin and #18 arrived next with Marron in tow, they also took the time to pick up Chi-Chi so she could know what was happening. Tenshinhan and Chaozu came next and Yamcha was the last to arrive. While they were waiting for the others to arrive Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo told Rutega of the events on Earth and the people she would be meeting, so she was well aware of the Z-Fighters' history by the time Yamcha finally showed up.  
  
When everyone arrived and was settled Rutega, who was looking much better with the Senzu and a change of clothes, was finally allowed to begin her tale.  
  
"As I said, I am Tsrufaiya, we are a breed of Saiyan who long ago were banished from Vegetasei for being among the weakest of the weak. It is why we bear the name of the Tsrufu-jin, who were too weak to keep their world. Every generation more were sent to our ranks for weakness like our own. Soon, however, that changed."  
  
"You were attacked by Saiyan and sold as slaves for Frieza." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"How do you know?" Krillin asked, "and why didn't you ever tell us about this."  
  
"First off, whether I tell you something or not is my business. Besides, I never knew they were true. They were stories I was told as a child. Similar to human Boogeyman stories, and do you believe in the Boogeyman?  
  
"As a child on Planet Vegeta my caretakers often spoke of a place where weakling Saiyan were sent to be nothing more than lowly slaves, humiliated and tortured because they were not strong enough to stand up for themselves."  
  
Rutega looked at Vegeta, "He is correct, we were attacked by our own kind and made into slaves."  
  
"We aren't your kind." Vegeta said, "Saiyan are strong, Tsrufaiya aren't."  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!" Bulma shouted, "Sorry, Rutega, please continue."  
  
"It's alright Bulma," said Rutega, "We were herded to a world called Kelvi, it is a mining colony where raw minerals for spaceships. The "clamps" as you call them, are a form of discipline. You disobey, your tail is squeezed. We could never rebel because we never strong enough to fight the guards. Plus, Kelvi has no moons so transforming to Oozaru was out of the question. Add that to the clamps we were helpless."  
  
"How horrible," said Videl, "Who did this to you, who did the Saiyan give you to?"  
  
"First off, we were never 'given', we were sold so the bastard king could make some money and get rid of an annoying problem." Everyone heard the feral growl from Vegeta at the remark to Planet Vegeta's royalty.  
  
"Second, I don't actually know who we were given to. We had thought we were owned by Frieza, who we call The Ruler. But, if he's dead as you say he is, that couldn't be. So I don't know who our Ruler is."  
  
"Okay," Gohan started, "If you didn't know Frieza was dead, how did you know about my father being a Super Saiyan."  
  
"About 10 years ago, throughout the colony, rumors were spread among the overseers that a person calling himself a Super Saiyan was powerful enough to challenge Frieza. The rumors said Frieza wasn't dead, but was in fact on his way to seek retribution with his father on a backwater planet called Earth.  
  
"The rumors shortly stopped. As if the overseers were ordered to say nothing concerning Frieza or Super Saiyan. Now it seems it was to keep us from getting our hopes up. But it was too late. News of a real Super Saiyan inspired many among us. I am one of about three hundred who decided to openly rebel. Over the years plans were formed and rejected.  
  
"But finally, an opportunity arose. A ship landed at the colony to get supplies. The pilot said he was on the way to a world called Earth to investigate some reports made a few years back. We remembered that was the Super Saiyan's home planet so a plan was formed immediately. A group of us would revolt against the overseers. Another group would try to steal the ship. The distraction was inadequate, however, the attackers were killed and we were noticed. I was the only one to reach the ship.  
  
"I hopped in and hit the launch button hoping the coordinates to Earth were pre-programmed into the navigation system. As I lifted off, my clamp was activated. I entered hibernation to both stave off the pain and sleep through the long journey to this world."  
  
"How long did it take you to get here from Kelvi?" Chaozu asked.  
  
"Two of your years." Was the answer.  
  
"Two years in that clamp! It's a miracle you survived!" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"So you came to get us to help you and the other Tsrufaiya?" Goku asked.  
  
Rutega only nodded in response, driven to tears at the thought of what could be happening to her people after two years.  
  
"Rutega, why don't you step outside and get some air." Bulma said. Rutega complied even though she knew it was only to get her to leave.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"We help 'em, duh." Goten said.  
  
"It's not that simple Goten." Goku said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Goten.  
  
"Because," said Gohan, "she could be lying to us."  
  
"Why would she lie?" Goten asked, clearly missing the obvious.  
  
"So she could make us go to a trap and kill us." Trunks said.  
  
"She couldn't kill us by herself." Goten said.  
  
"Forget it." Gohan said, "So, should we check it out or not?"  
  
"Well, if it's true and we don't go, we could be leaving all those people as slaves." Goku said.  
  
"But if it's not true and we do go, we'd probably be killed." Tenshinhan added.  
  
"No we won't, we can beat anything." Said Goten, "all we need is for me an' Trunks to make Gotenks, then, boom, boom, ha ha ha." With this he started doing punching and kicking motions.  
  
"I think we should go." Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, you tell 'em Dad." Said Goten.  
  
"Goku's right." Bulma said, "We can't take a chance it's not true. If we did we'd condemn all those people to slavery for who knows how long."  
  
"Besides," said Piccolo, who had remained silent through all the discussion, "If this is a trap, it means someone wants us, or at least Goku, dead. If that's the case we should try and find out who that person is."  
  
Everyone nodded at the point Piccolo had made.  
  
"So we're going?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Looks like it." Said Gohan.  
  
"YESSSSSS!!!" Goten and Trunks yelled together.  
  
"But what about getting there," Krillin asked, "Rutega said it took two years to get here."  
  
"That's not a problem." Bulma said, "I've been working on a new state-of-the-art spaceship. Using that it should only take a matter of days, weeks at the most."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Simple, even for you," Bulma replied, "From what I know about the speed Saiyan pods can go I can estimate how long it will take to get there with our ship."  
  
"I guess that's it then, it's off to Kelvi?" said Goku.  
  
"Me an' Trunks are coming too, right?" Goten asked.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know Goten, it could be too dangerous." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"But Mooommmm." Goten whined, everyone knew what would inevitably come next if Chi-Chi didn't change her mind.  
  
"Alright..." Chi-Chi said, "But just be careful."  
  
"Yaaayyyy!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Me too?" said Trunks.  
  
"Yes, Trunks," Bulma said to her son, then to the others, "I'm coming too, you might need my vast expertise with advanced technology. How about you Vegeta?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to meet anyone interested in killing Kakarotto, I might even lend a hand." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Well then, there's nothing left but to tell Rutega the good news." Goku said. And upon hearing the news Rutega wept for joy at the chance to save her loved ones.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla watched as her surveillance drones at Capsule Corp. relayed to her the Z-Fighters' decision to come to Kelvi. Poor Rutega, she thought, I almost feel sorry for her. She's unwittingly sending those apes right where I want them. Her plan was flawless; the warriors of Earth would die in the mines of Kelvi. Except for Goku, I've got something special planned for him. Everything was all set; the plan couldn't fail. She began to laugh with joy at the fate that awaited the Z-Fighters.  
  
END OF CHAPTER III 


	4. Liftoff

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER IV: LIFTOFF  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Iciicla watched as the Z-Fighters prepared for the journey to Kelvi. They prepared their ship for takeoff while getting supplies and food ready. The plan was going perfect except for one thing she hadn't expected. That human engineer Bulma had created a ship faster than her pods. She had expected just over two full-cycles to prepare for Goku. Now, because of Vegeta's mate, she only had about 21 rotations at the most. This means most of her traps will have to not be able to be built.  
  
No matter, she thought, the traps are only to keep Goku's friends out of my way; I'll simply have some of my soldiers continue where the traps leave off. As she thought this her high priest, Subra, entered. She looked at the elderly Pola, shrunk down in his old age with his helm, forearm, and ankle jewels developing the cracks of age. The ancient academic approached her.  
  
"My Queen," he began, "we have begun the upgrades on the Kelvi radiators as you requested, and they will be done well within the timeframe you've given us." He sounded quite pleased with himself, Iciicla noted, too bad she had to ruin that mood.  
  
"Change of plan," she told Subra, "We no longer have the 2.4 cycles I thought we would. We only have nineteen rotations, twenty-one at the most."  
  
"My Queen, we won't be able to-"  
  
"I know that." She interrupted, "Just upgrade the radiators in sector 4."  
  
"My crew and I will try, my lady, but with so little time I doubt we can modify even a few radiators to affect humans, we have so little knowledge of them."  
  
"What of the Namek and the Human-Saiyan hybrids." Iciicla asked.  
  
"I can assure you the Namek will be affected. Of the Half-breeds, I can guarantee nothing My Lady. They are a whole another species in themselves. With their Human DNA there is no way to know what affect the radiators will have. Perhaps if we had more time..." He left the thought unfinished.  
  
"We don't. Just do what you can. Now, leave." Iciicla commanded.  
  
"Yes, Lady." Subra said just as he was bowing out of the chamber. Iciicla called for her attendant a minute after he left.  
  
"Notify the Rocks," she instructed, "to go to Kelvi and prepare for a battle in about twenty rotations."  
  
The attendant nodded as she went to carry out her Queen's order.  
  
Yes, she thought, if the radiators do not get the Humans then the Rocks will. The Rocks were her best soldiers. Sending them to battle the Humans was probably overdoing it a little. But, with these sudden developments, it was best not to take any stupid chances. It will not be long.  
  
Fortunately, she made sure to complete her training long before she even let Rutega "escape" from the mines. Her training, it had opened doors she hadn't known even existed. She had managed to discover a new form to fight in. She trained in this form often though usually remained in Form Four because she preferred it to her other forms.  
  
Goku, it is too bad for you I didn't have to be as paTent as I thought I would. Now you will have to face me while I am still fresh from my training. Iciicla smiled. Perhaps this accelerated schedule wouldn't be such a problem after all. She will face Goku sooner than she thought she would.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everything was set. The ship was fueled, loaded, and stocked with about ten years worth of food.  
  
That'll last about a couple days with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the boys. Krillin couldn't help but smile at the thought. He remembered the first time he ate with Goku, Goku eating more in a couple minutes than Krillin could eat that entire day. He stood by the ship waiting for everyone to be ready. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Rutega and Piccolo were inside the ship impaTent to get going. Gohan and Goten were being given a tearful goodbye by Chi-Chi, Krillin had already said goodbye to 18 and Marron before coming to the Capsule Corporation launch bay.  
  
Yamcha was at the hatch waiting for Tenshinhan and Chaozu to go inside before going in himself. Bulma was in the cockpit doing pre-flight checks in the ship, which was much longer than the past capsule ships to accommodate more than a dozen people. Krillin hoped there would be enough room for everyone, since there would be a dozen people on this flight. To Krillin's relief, 18 was staying behind to care for Marron and defend Earth in the off chance something happened while they were gone. Chi-Chi finished her goodbyes and Goku's sons walked up to Krillin.  
  
"You ready to go Krillin?" Gohan asked. He made sure he had everything would need before going before saying yes to Gohan.  
  
"Finally," Goten said, "can we go now, I wanna get to Kelvi and fight."  
  
"Then why are you out here?" Krillin asked while walking the ramp. He couldn't resist teasing the boy a little. He was so much like his father he knew exactly what buttons to push. Goten impaTently ran up the ramp into the ship and joined Trunks before Gohan could set foot on the ramp.  
  
When everyone was buckled in and set Bulma started the launch sequence and in a matter of minutes they broke Earth's atmosphere and set course for Kelvi. The Z-Fighters were on their way to save the Tsrufaiya...  
  
END OF CHAPTER IV 


	5. Planetfall

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER V: PLANETFALL  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
The ship from Earth approached Kelvi at a careful rate. Rutega watched as Bulma, with great confidence, brought the ship to the world.  
  
"Rutega, is there anyplace we can land that won't draw any attention?" Bulma asked her.  
  
"Yes, there is an area where almost no traffic goes. Sector 4." Rutega answered, referring to the maps downloaded from the ship she landed on Earth in. "There are no mineral deposits there so there are no mines."  
  
Bulma acknowledged Rutega's statement and prepared for landing. Rutega could hardly believe it. She actually found people who would help liberate Kelvi. She spent the two-and-a-half Earth week journey getting to know the other Humans. She liked them and hoped that they could succeed against the Ruler and his (her?) minions.  
  
She spent a majority of the time training for the combat she would experience. Goku and Gohan were eager to teach her and she was happy to learn. By the end of the trip she was able to last long against, but not actually beat, Prince Vegeta. Just wait a while longer, my people, she thought to herself we are coming; we will save you. It was a promise she was determined to keep, no matter what the cost.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma landed the ship at the sector Rutega noted. It was a smooth landing with no problems. Everyone got out of the ship and gathered to decide where to begin.  
  
But the discussion ended quickly when a powerful ki blast hit the ship, obliterating it.  
  
"MY SHIP!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma." Gohan said, "Dad can always Teleport us back, but for now we've got bigger problems right now."  
  
"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN LOSING MY SHIP!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"That!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
They looked at a creature who stood with it's hand outstretched. What stunned them all (except for Goten and Trunks) was the creature's resemblance to a former foe. It looked like a more feminine version of Frieza, only on the forearms, ankles, forehead, and stomach where Frieza was purple, this creature was blood red. They watched in astonishment as the creature began laughing at them.  
  
"So, the much vaunted Z-Fighters finally arrive on Kelvi." The creature said, "Perhaps I should introduce myself, my name is Iciicla. I am Queen of the Universe and you nothings will by the hands of me and my soldiers."  
  
As she spoke, three more creatures appeared behind Iciicla. One was short and stumpy, the second was simply huge, the third was more petite, but looked just as nasty as the other two. All three looked to be made of solid stone and wore armor similar to that of the Ginyu Force.  
  
"These are my Rocks: Stalacta..." The large one smiled evilly. "...Stalagma..." the short one chuckled. "...and Spelunk." The petit one stepped forward. "Z-Fighters," the creature began in a female voice. "My brothers and I will take great pleasure in killing you while my Queen deals with your leader."  
  
As they listened to Spelunk, a large hole opened up underneath Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Rutega. Goku tied to make a grab for Goten, the closest to him. But it was no good. A sudden field of energy knocked Goku on his back. He watched his family and friends fall Who-Knew-Where as Iciicla and her cronies laughed at him. He looked back to see the Rocks disappear into another hole, most likely to follow the others, leaving Goku alone with Iciicla.  
  
"What's the matter Goku? Are you hurting because you lost your family." She said in a patronizing tone of voice. "Well," beginning to sound more malicious, "now you know how I felt when I lost my son."  
  
"Your son...Frieza!" Goku gasped at the realization. "But...I didn't kill Frieza."  
  
"No, you did something much worse. You HUMILIATED him! You, some lowly primate, called my son weak. You had the nerve to spare his life...TWICE!!! A Pola should die in combat. He shall not be dishonored. A Pola expects no mercy and only asks to give guilt to an inferior opponent. You gave Frieza the greatest insult possible to one of my race. You forced him to lose his life in pursuit of the honor you took from him. I will avenge my child's embarrassment at your hands. You will DIE here Saiyan!"  
  
"Frieza deserved what he got. He was too stupid and proud to accept there was someone stronger. He could have continued his life and come back when he was strong enough to win. But instead, he fought knowing it would kill him." As Goku was talking he was already going Super Saiyan Two.  
  
"An action you forced upon him." Iciicla said, refusing to see the truth of the matter. "I've studied you primate, I only intended to destroy your mate and sons, but since you've returned to life, I will destroy you instead. I have watched your every battle, ape. The Androids, Cell, Kooler, Buu, Brolli, Frieza. I have prepared for you and you will not leave this world alive." With this she attacked...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan and the others fell through a long tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. They fell through the tunnel illuminated solely by a bright purple light. The light caused odd sensations inside Gohan. They finally landed in a large dark tunnel.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Dad's hurt!" He heard Trunks yell.  
  
"So're Piccolo and Rutega!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
They were right, Piccolo and Vegeta lay unconscious on the ground. Trunks kneeled next to Vegeta near tears but refusing to show to prevent his father from waking up and seeing him crying. Yamcha and Krillin kneeled near Piccolo and Rutega with grim looks on their faces.  
  
"They just conked out." Krillin said.  
  
"Bulma, any ideas?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think that weird light in the tunnel had something to do with it." Bulma answered.  
  
"It must give off some kind of radiation. Another punishment device, perhaps?" Gohan suspected.  
  
A dim rumbling sound started coming from the open end of the tunnel.  
  
"What's that sound?" Goten asked.  
  
"Over there!" Tenshinhan said.  
  
A bunch of haggard looking people in rags was running at them bent on attacking the warriors of Earth. Hovering above the mob were the Rocks smiling at the evil they were doing.  
  
"They're sending the Tsrufaiya after us!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"They know we won't kill them." Gohan said. "Chaozu, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, protect Piccolo and the others. Goten, Trunks, with me."  
  
They instantly obeyed Gohan's orders. The Human fighters lining up by Piccolo, Vegeta, Rutega, and Bulma; ready to protect them. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten went to the front to prepare for battle.  
  
"Okay, guys," Gohan said while preparing the power-up to Super Saiyan, "Remember, knock them out, but don't kill them."  
  
As Gohan transformed, he suddenly realized something.  
  
He couldn't go Super Saiyan!  
  
Neither could Goten and Trunks. They were in big trouble.  
  
END OF CHAPTER V 


	6. Five on the Rocks

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER VI: FIVE ON THE ROCKS  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Krillin noticed the problem immediately.  
  
The Rocks were sending a mob of Tsrufaiya after them.  
  
The Z-Fighters couldn't kill them since the Tsrufaiya were the reason they were here in the first place.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks couldn't go to Super Saiyan.  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, and Rutega were unconscious.  
  
They were beyond doomed.  
  
But that didn't stop Krillin from acting. "Gohan, Boys! Get back, let us handle this." Gohan looked surprised at the order, but obeyed despite Goten and Trunks' complaining because he saw the logic of what Krillin was doing.  
  
Gohan and the boys were accustomed to fighting in Super Saiyan, without it they were at a serious disadvantage. The Human fighters, however, didn't have Super Saiyan forms, they fought in their one and only form. They didn't have the problem that the Half-Saiyan had.  
  
"Stay back and watch the others." Krillin ordered. The Saiyan got into position to protect their loved ones as the Humans moved to intercept and subdue the raging Tsrufaiya.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku had a tough time blocking all of Iciicla's attacks. A small number of her punches, kicks, and tail swipes got through. Fortunately, Just as many of Goku's hits were contacting Iciicla. This go-nowhere fight continued for another minute before Iciicla suddenly stopped.  
  
"Goku I think I should tell you something." She said. The tone of her voice sent shivers down Goku's spine. "You see this device on my wrist?"  
  
Actually, Goku hadn't noticed it. I was a small armband with a monitor on it. The monitor seemed to show life signs. Like devices he had seen in hospitals to follow heartbeat. It seemed to be going at a normal pulse.  
  
"This device," said Iciicla, "is a trigger mechanism. You see all over the mines of this planet are devices called radiators. They give off radiation that can temporarily stun or even kill a large number of Tsrufaiya at once. They're in place in the unlikely event of a mass slave revolt. This device is set to trigger each radiator on the planet to full strength on my command."  
  
It will also activate if," she indicated the life signs monitor, "my pulse stops for more than one minute. In other words, you can't kill me without killing every Tsrufaiya and Saiyan on the planet."  
  
Goku gasped and thought, this is very bad, I kill her everyone on the planet goes with her. Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Trunks, Piccolo, all the others. I have to figure something out. But Iciicla wasn't about to let him have the time he needed to think of a plan. She attacked again and the onslaught continued.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, looks like we'll see some action after all, eh siblings?" Stalacta asked.  
  
"Yes, the humans seem completely unaffected by the radiators in the tunnel. They actually have to protect the Super Saiyan. Oh, it's rich." Stalagma laughed.  
  
"What do you think, brothers," Spelunk asked, "should we call off the dogs and see just how strong these humans are?"  
  
"Yeah," said Stalacta, "but keep some of the slaves attacking the Saiyans, keep them out of the way."  
  
"Yes, we don't want them interfering." Said Stalagma.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I think I'll try one of them out, just for kicks." Said Spelunk.  
  
"Suit yourself." Said Stalagma, "Slaves, Stop now!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Krillin stopped in their tracks right along with the Tsrufaiya. They looked at the Rocks wondering what they were planning to do.  
  
"Warriors of Earth, prepare to be honored." The female Rock said, "You will soon have the pleasure of fighting my brothers." After this, the Rock gave the Tsrufaiya orders.  
  
"A small number of slaves will keep your Saiyan buddies busy while they fight you." As she spoke Tsrufaiya were gathering around Gohan and the kids. Stalacta and Stalagma wasted no time attacking the Humans.  
  
The group broke into pairs to take on the Rock brothers. Yamcha and Tenshinhan started blocking blows from Stalacta while Chaozu and Krillin got to fight Stalagma.  
  
Chaozu was able to hold Stalagma in place with his telekinesis while Krillin attacked. Krillin stretched out his arm above him and started charging a Kienzan. Chaozu's hold on Stalagma was weakening when Krillin launched the ki cutting disk at the Rock. The Kienzan hurtled toward Stalagma and made contact.  
  
It bounced right off him.  
  
Even Yamcha and Tenshinhan saw what had just happened and had looks of pure shock on their faces. Krillin's Kienzan was able to cut even through Frieza, they all thought, what happened?  
  
"I suppose I should mention," said Stalacta, "that our skin is made of the ki-resistant mineral mined on this planet. No ki attack can penetrate us."  
  
Krillin heard this and updated their situation to beyond beyond doomed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spelunk watched the Human fighters battle her brothers and the half-Saiyan battle the Tsrufaiya.  
  
Hmm, Which Saiyan should I attack first? She thought to herself, should I take all three together, fight the weakest and work my way up? Yes, that's what I'll do. Now, which one's the weakest?  
  
She thought back to the videos of the Earth's Junior Tenkaichi Boudokai. She remembered watching Vegeta's purple-haired son defeat Goku's youngest spawn in battle. That made the boy the weakest of the three. She began floating over to the smallest half-Saiyan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goten was fighting off the Tsrufaiya with Trunks and Gohan's help. He was ready to ask Trunks if they should bring in Gotenks when he saw the girl Rock coming right at him. She looked ready attack. At the Rocks' approach the Tsrufaiya fighting Goten backed off.  
  
Goten assumed fighting position and looked around him. The Krillin and the other Humans were fighting the other two Rocks. Gohan and Trunks were fighting the Tsrufaiya. Piccolo, Rutega, and Trunks' dad were asleep. Goten had to fight this thing completely on his own.  
  
END OF CHAPTER VI 


	7. Father & Son VS. Mother & General

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER VII: FATHER & SON VS. MOTHER & GENERAL  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Bulma watched as Spelunk came at Goten at full speed. Goten assumed a fighting position and prepared to weather the attack. The stone monster attacked head-on with a non-stop barrage of punches and kicks. Goten was able to parry or dodge a good number of the blows. But unfortunately Goten took as many hits as he blocked.  
  
At the same time Yamcha and Tenshinhan were fighting Stalacta while Krillin and Chaozu had their hands full with Stalagma. Gohan and Trunks were holding off the Tsrufaiya to protect her and her husband and friends.  
  
Bulma watched and thought, Come on Bulma! Think of something, quick! There has to be something you can do. So far all she'd done was hide behind a large rock with her unconscious husband.  
  
There's got to be some way to stop the Tsrufaiya, they have to know we're here to help. Even as she thought it she knew it would be useless. The Tsrufaiya didn't have a choice, it was either obey or be clamped. Of course!  
  
"Such a simple solution no one would ever have thought of it."  
  
Bulma knew what she had to do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I can't keep this up for much longer. Goten thought as he fought Spelunk. There's got to be something I can do, but what?  
  
Goten had been racking his brain trying to come up with something since the initial attack. But he'd been so busy keeping himself from getting killed nothing had come. After a long round of attacking, Spelunk stopped and stood about fifteen feet from Goten, she looked the same as she did before the battle started. All that fighting and she didn't have a mark on her!  
  
Which was more than he could say for himself. He was beaten, bloody, and his clothes were torn. Spelunk started speaking.  
  
"Not bad child, not many can last that long against me." She said, "But I'm tired of playing around. I think I'll just get rid of you now."  
  
With this said she opened her mouth as wide as she could and shot a straight, narrow ki beam right at Goten. Goten side stepped just in time to avoid getting fried. Spelunk shot several more beams at him. He dodged them all but was running out of energy.  
  
He considered a KameHameHa, but remembered what happened with Krillin's Kienzan. He couldn't think of what to do. He started thinking,  
  
Man, what would Dad do?  
  
What would Gohan do?  
  
What would Trunks do?  
  
Hell, what would Mom do?  
  
That gave Goten the answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the surface, Goku was having a hell of a time fighting Iciicla. Goku kept trying to land a blow but she would block with the radiator trigger causing Goku to pull back at the last second.  
  
"This is cheap Iciicla!" Goku yelled.  
  
"You know, you're right, I'll just fight." Iciicla said. She let out a powerful left hook that sent the Saiyan flying. Goku recovered easily and let out a quick right jab followed by left roundhouse kick, which preceded an uppercut. All three hits landed successfully and Iciicla went crashing into the ground.   
  
There's got to be some way to stop her. Goku thought, I have to get that armband, it's the only way to keep myself from holding back. But how...yeah that might work. It was risky, and if he blew it, it was all over. But there was no other choice.  
  
He waited for Iciicla to recover and attack again. She wasted no time. After parrying some tail swipes and kicks, Iciicla got frustrated and threw a punch using the arm with the band on it. Goku took his chance, he grabbed Iciicla's arm and started swinging her around his head.  
  
After he spun her a few times he slammed his hand right at the arm socket and hit it with everything he could muster. With a scream from Iciicla the entire arm came off. Goku then stretched out his hand and hit Iciicla with a blast that sent her across the horizon. He used the time Iciicla's absence provided to rip off the armband and put it on his own arm, hoping his pulse would trick the trigger. He then started extending his senses.  
  
Where are you Bulma? You're the only one who could disarm this bomb.  
  
He felt out kis from all over the planet. He sensed several kis in agony. Suffering heavily.  
  
Tsrufaiya, he thought. Finally, he sensed everyone. He sensed everyone fighting. But something felt wrong.  
  
It feels like Vegeta, Piccolo, and Rutega are unconscious. Iciicla said the radiators hurt Saiyan, but Nameks? Something's wrong with Gohan and the kids, their kis aren't as high as they should be. And the others are fighting high kis, the Rocks. Wait, one's fighting Goten! The highest one; there's no time to lose.  
  
As he thought this the one-minute pulse limit expired. Nothing happened.  
  
Good, it thinks I'm Iciicla. Now, to get Bulma to disarm this thing. Now that he knew where everyone was finding Bulma wasn't a problem. As soon as Goku locked on to her ki, he teleported underground to find her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goten began his attack.  
  
This had better work or I'm dead, he thought. He charged Spelunk as she let loose some more mouth-bolts at him. Now that he knew what he was doing dodging the bolts was easy. Just before he reached Spelunk he jumped in the air and put his hands to his right side. He cupped his hands into a clam-shape and began.  
  
"KAAAAA...  
  
"MEEEEE...  
  
"KAAAAA...  
  
"MEEEEE..."  
  
As he pulled his hands back for the last move Spelunk prepared one more mouth shot.  
  
Perfect. Thought Goten. As the energy in Spelunk's mouth began forming, he finished his move.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The ki blast shot from Goten's outstretched hands. The beam of energy cut Spelunk's beam short and shot right into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in shock as the blast entered her body and disintegrated her internal organs. The beam bounced around inside her for a while then came out the way it went in. As the KameKameHa did its work everyone watched in amazement as Spelunk's insides were destroyed.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPEEEEEEELLLLLUUUUUUNNNNNNKKKK!"   
  
Stalacta and Stalagma shouted together as they watched the empty shell of their sister hit the ground. The Human fighters grinned as they realized the Rocks' weakness. Trunks saw this and said, "Wow, I didn't know Goten could be that clever."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla reeled in pain.  
  
That damn animal! She fumed, He ripped off my arm.  
  
She immediately began sensing Goku. She felt him teleport inside the mine. She noticed the pulse limit passed with nothing happening.  
  
Damn! I didn't set the trigger for my specific pulse, how stupid. However, now she knew exactly where Goku would be going. He'll be going for that engineer, Bulma to disarm the trigger. But first things first.  
  
She looked at the stump where her arm was. Enough was enough. It was time to show the ape her full power. She began to focus her energy for her transformation to her fifth form. The first thing she did was regrow her lost limb. She then began the rest of the transformation by growing about 5 feet in height. Next, horns began sprouting on her body. The horns grew in to look like shoulder, ankle and elbow pads.  
  
They also secreted a viscous black liquid. The poison a female Pola can produce for protection and mating. The poison that can kill any creature. More spines erupted all over her body all secreting the poison. The fifth form was almost complete. The final step, her teeth changed from flat to sharp. She was now the carnivorous monster everyone always thought she was.  
  
You're stronger than I expected, Son Goku. But now you will see me in my strongest shape. As she thought to herself, she noticed something.  
  
Spelunk's dead. One of them was clever enough to figure out her weakness. The other two won't be far behind. I suppose I'll just handle them all personally. Be prepared Z Fighters, you now have to face the full fury of Iciicla.  
  
She laughed out loud in her now deeper voice as she went underground to attack her enemies.  
  
END OF CHAPTER VII 


	8. Attack Renewed

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER VIII: ATTACK RENEWED  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Bulma couldn't get close enough to tell anybody of her plan and there was too much fighting going on for anyone to hear if she shouted. And Bulma had to admit, that was pretty loud. Then she saw something very odd.  
  
A Tsrufaiya that was not fighting was instead kneeling over Rutega near tears. Bulma decided to risk going to her. She knelt down on Rutega's other side. She noticed she was beginning to regain consciousness. That's good, she thought, that means Piccolo and Vegeta will be up soon too. Even as she thought it she saw the Saiyan Prince and the Namek slowly waking up.  
  
"Excuse me," She said to the Tsrufaiya by Rutega, "Do you know Rutega?"  
  
"Yes," the Tsrufaiya said, "my name is Cauliflo, I am Rutega's mother."  
  
"I'm Bulma, a friend of your daughter. My friends and I are here to help. Why are you attacking us?"  
  
"We have no choice. The lords of the overseers ordered us to." She indicated the clamp on her tail, "We must obey or have our tail squeezed."  
  
"I can take care of that." Bulma said. She got up and walked behind Cauliflo and took out a multitool she always carried with her. She took the army-knife like device and switched it to a small knife then brought the blade down on the Tsrufaiya's tail.  
  
Cauliflo's opened wide with shock at what the Human had just done to her.  
  
"There," Bulma said as if nothing were wrong, "that clamp shouldn't bother you any more."  
  
"Why did you..." Cauliflo said as she got up. She stumbled a little without the tail for balance but quickly recovered herself. "I see, no tail means I can't be clamped. So simple a solution..."  
  
"...No one would have ever thought of it." Bulma said, remembering Rutega's words in the Capsule Corp. infirmary.  
  
"It will not save us though. There are still the radiators." Cauliflo said.  
  
"Radiators?" Bulma asked, "Rutega never said anything about 'radiators'."  
  
"She doesn't know about them. So she couldn't have told you. The radiators are devices hidden all over the mines of Kelvi. If we ever revolted beyond the point the clamps could not control us the radiators would take care of us. They emit a light that removes the strength from any Saiyan or Tsrufaiya."  
  
Bulma looked at her slowly awakening husband, "So that's what that light was."  
  
"You were hit with the radiators?" Cauliflo asked with surprise "But you and your friends..."  
  
"The light must not affect Humans." Bulma said, "But look at Rutega and my husband. They're out cold. Only now are they waking up."  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Rutega mumbled  
  
"Rutega, wake up, it's me, Bulma."  
  
"Bul..ma." Rutega said, then moved her head, "Mother..."  
  
"Yes, my child, I'm here." Cauliflo said  
  
"Mother, I found... Super... Saiyan." Rutega whispered.  
  
"That reminds me." Bulma said and she looked at Gohan and the others. She saw Chaozu hold down Stalagma with his mouth open while Krillin launched a KameHameHa in the stone creatures open mouth. The blast fried the monsters insides then bounced back out leaving the Rock and empty shell.  
  
Meanwhile she saw Yamcha hold Stalacta's big jaws open while Tenshinhan landed a Kikohou into it. Doing in Stalacta in the same manner as his brother and sister.  
  
The Tsrufaiya stood in shock at the defeat that had just been dealt to their masters. Trunks and Gohan took the break to go to Vegeta and Piccolo and see how they were doing. She figured they would be okay for a while so she returned to her conversation with Cauliflo.  
  
"Do you know of any way to disarm the radiators."  
  
"Radi...?" Rutega mumbled.  
  
"Perhaps, but it would take some kind of genius to do it."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Then it's a good thing I'm a genius."  
  
"You're right about that." A voice said from behind them.  
  
Bulma immediately recognized the voice, "Goku!"  
  
"Go...ku?" Cauliflo stumbled over the name.  
  
Indeed, the Saiyan stood there in his normal form. He was wearing some sort of armband. "What's that Goku?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's a device set to trigger devices on this planet that'll kill everyone on it."  
  
"Radiators. We know about them already. They're why Vegeta, Piccolo, and Rutega are so weak right now."  
  
"So that's what happened to them. Bulma can you disarm the trigger."  
  
"Sure." Bulma said and immediately brought out her multitool and set to work. While she was working, Cauliflo stood up.  
  
"My people," she said, "Stop fighting, these people are here to save us!" The Tsrufaiya turned to look at the one who spoke.  
  
"They are the ones my daughter Rutega brought to take us away from the slavery of The Ruler. You can stop the clamps from hurting you, just remove your tails. This female," she indicated Bulma, who had finished deactivating the trigger and was watching her new friend speak to her people.  
  
"Says she can turn off the radiators. We will not need to fear them. And you have already seen the power of these" this she said while indicating the Z-Fighters who had just killed The Ruler's best troops. "They can free us but we must help them as well, I need one who can take the female Bulma to the radiators' controls."  
  
One Tsrufaiya who had ripped off his tail while Cauliflo talked stepped forward.  
  
"I am Oran," he told Bulma, "I worked in the overseer control area. I can take you to the controls for the radiators." Bulma nodded and called him and others over to work on a plan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku watched astonished as the Tsrufaiya who Bulma said was Rutega's mother took command of the situation. She was making plans with Bulma to attack the control area. His thoughts were interrupted though, by a loud yell to his side.  
  
"DAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!!" Goten was running up to his father with a really happy look on his face. He jumped into Goku's arms and was still talking as he did so.  
  
"DaddyIwasfightingthisRockgirlSpelunkan'IknewIcouldn'tKameKameHaher'causeKrillin'sKienzanjustbouncedoffathelittleRocksoIthought,'What..."  
  
"Goten, Goten, slow down." Goku said to his youngest son while barely stifling a laugh at the boy's excited state.  
  
He did and told his dad all about his fight with the strongest of the Rocks. With a little exaggeration, of course.  
  
* * * * *  
  
While Goten and his father got caught up with each other, Gohan was seeing to Piccolo, who had woken up during the fight and was wondering what was going on. Meanwhile, Trunks had gone to see Vegeta to see how he was holding up.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Are you OK?" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks?" Vegeta said as he came to, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"You missed a hell of a fight. Goten, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Krillin just beat Iciicla's best guys."  
  
"Really," Vegeta said, more composed now but still surprised at what Trunks had told him, "And what did you do?"  
  
"Uh..." Trunks stammered, clearly not expecting the question, "I...uh...protected you..."  
  
"I don't need protection, brat!" Vegeta snapped. But no one who watched the exchange heard Vegeta whisper 'Thank you' into Trunks' ear as he got up. Vegeta stalked over to the crowd to find Bulma.  
  
"Woman, what's going on here!" he roared. "Where's Kakarot!"  
  
He saw a Tsrufaiya react to the name of his rival but paid it no heed.  
  
"Keep your boots on," Bulma said, "Goku's right over there with Goten, and if you really must know, we're coming up with a plan to attack the Overseers of the Tsrufaiya and disable the devices that knocked out you and Piccolo."  
  
"Just attack! We can overpower them in little time!" As he spoke he powered up and his hair roared to bright gold as he went Super Saiyan. Gohan, witnessing Vegeta's action, powered up himself and was able to once again go Super Saiyan.  
  
Good, he thought, the radiation must have worn off.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta," Gohan said, "we don't know how long it takes them to activate the radiators. Attacking head on might just result in all of us getting killed."  
  
Vegeta mulled over this then let out a barely audible 'fine' and skulked off somewhere. Meanwhile, Bulma had walked up to the others and announced that they now had a battle plan. Everyone would have his or her part to play, and it would take every part for this plan to work. But now they had a way to free the Tsrufaiya from Iciicla.  
  
END OF CHAPTER VIII 


	9. Plans of Stealth

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER IX: PLANS OF STEALTH  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Bulma filled Goku in on the plan of attack. Goku thought it was a good way to do things. Oran would take Bulma to the Radiators' control room. She would have protection from Chaozu, Tenshinhan, and Krillin. Meanwhile, Cauliflo would take Yamcha, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Rutega down into the mines to tell the other Tsrufaiya what was happening and get their help. That shouldn't be too difficult, Goku thought, Cauliflo said nearly Tsrufaiya was a rebel ready to fight the Overseers.  
  
The Overseers were large insect creatures with strong chitonous shells, which could easily repel the sort of low ki blast the Tsrufaiya were capable of. Vegeta said they looked like something called an Arlian. Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku would stay back and cover any the fighters in the mine just in case a battle did break out.  
  
Goku, specifically, would keep an eye out for Iciicla. It was hoped that if Iciicla did show up, her obsession with honor would force her to concentrate on Goku. Goku was sure Bulma was right on this since he did rip off her arm. But that's not what worries me, Goku thought to himself, where is Iciicla? She should have come back after me long before now. Goku didn't like this. This long time could mean anything. Goku knew she was up to something, and was equally sure he wouldn't like what something turned out to be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla blasted through the ceiling of the tunnel the Z-Fighters had just left. In the tunnel she saw the empty shells of her greatest soldiers. Stalacta...Stalagma...and dear Spelunk...I knew would this happen one day, she thought, it's why I kept you in my service.  
  
She smiled as she approached Stalacta's husk and ripped off its arms. There was no blood, seeing as how everything inside was destroyed by the Z-fighters. She took the forearms and put them through her own. Then she took the large Rock's torso and put it over her own chest. She then tore Stalagma's body in two lengthwise. She then fashioned them into legbands. Finally she took of Spelunk's head and blasted out its face. She put the head over her own.  
  
She now had her own set of arm, leg, head, and body armor. Her poison spines covered the parts of her body not shielded by the armor. Now she could easily fend off the strongest ki attack, even Goku's Genki Dama couldn't touch her. And if the Z-fighters tried to attack her physically, they would be killed by her spines' venom. She could not lose. The Earth warriors would die and the Tsrufaiya would remain her slaves for good. Who knows? she thought, maybe I'll even go to Earth and add another slave animal to the menagerie. Iciicla exploded with laughter at the thought of another race of primates serving the Pola Empire for all eternity. She set out in search of Goku and his little friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta watched as everyone went on with their part of Bulma's plan. Damn woman, he thought to himself, we should just attack and get this whole thing finished, not follow this stupid plan. He felt that all this sneaking around was unnatural. They could easily take over the mines in the time it took to activate those accursed radiators. He wasn't about to admit to himself that those same radiators nearly killed him. Or that he probably would be dead if not for Trunks and the other Earth fighters. He looked over at Kakarot, he seethed at having to sit with that moron and the Namek.  
  
He could tolerate it if it were just Piccolo, but being stuck with Kakarot was trying his paTence. And he was already in a bad mood from missing the fight with the Rocks.  
  
"Alright Kakarot," he said angrily, "why are we just sitting here while your Earth buddies get all the action?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, but of course the baka didn't get it.  
  
"Vegeta, you know that the three of us are vulnerable to those radiators." Piccolo nodded in agreement, Kakarot continued, "besides, Bulma said there weren't any radiators here and we're out of range of the ones in the mines. So if they are activated we can still fight after they're turned off."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled. He resumed his watch of the activites below. More specifically, Trunks' moves.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks and Goten talked quietly while the walked behind Gohan, Yamcha, Rutega and Cauliflo, who were removing Tsrufaiya tails and getting them involved in the plan. They all wore rags given to them by the Tsrufaiya they had rescued from the Rocks, those Tsrufaiya were also bringing in more to fight. Trunks asked his friend, "Hey Goten, where did you come up with that way to beat Spelunk."  
  
"Well..." he blushed at his friend's interest, "the fight wasn't going to good, so I started thinkin', 'What would you do?', 'What would my dad do?', 'What would Gohan do?' When I got nothing there I started thinking, 'What would my mom do?' Then I remembered something my mom told me a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, what was that?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten lifted his head up and changed his voice in an impersonation of Chi-Chi, "It doesn't matter what's on the outside, it's what's inside that counts."  
  
"Ohhhh......" Trunks nearly lost his balance at his surprise from the sheer...he didn't know what...of Goten's inspiration.  
  
Gohan, Yamcha, Rutega, and Cauliflo heard Goten and almost couldn't contain their laughter.  
  
"I got to give you credit, Goten," Gohan said, "I never would have thought of that." Goten beamed from his brother's praise though Trunks thought there was something odd about how Gohan said that.  
  
They went on. Freeing Tsrufaiya one by one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Krillin was watching everything around him. He was taking his job of protecting Bulma very seriously. She was their only shot of successfully stopping the radiators. Bulma was in front of him, the Tsrufaiya Oran was in front of her. And Tenshinhan and Chaozu were to either side of Bulma. Krillin took the opportunity to ask their resident scientist something he had been wondering about.  
  
"Bulma, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what?", she replied.  
  
"Goku said that this Iciicla was Frieza's mother, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, I always thought that Frieza's race was asexual, I mean, you saw Frieza in his final form. He doesn't have...anything."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean he was like the Nameks." Bulma replied, "After all, this is an alien race we're talking about here. They could have ways of mating we couldn't even conceive of. Frieza's race could even have more than two genders. There could be any number of genders among Frieza's species."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess that's true." Krillin said.  
  
"We're almost there." Oran said.  
  
"Good." said Bulma, "You're all familiar with what to do."  
  
"Yes," said Tenshihnan, "Krillin, Chaozu, and I will sneak in and take out the guards and then keep watch while you figure out how to reprogram the radiators."  
  
"Correct." said Bulma, "Well, I guess it's now or never."  
  
They approached the door to the control room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla made her way to the mines. She saw exactly what was happening. One group was freeing Tsrufaiya while another group got the engineer Bulma to the radiator control room. She also spied Goku, Vegeta, and the Namek sitting in an small alcove in the wall, out of range of the radiators.  
  
At seeing Goku she almost went berserk. No, she thought, I must remain in control. She decided to wait. Wait until the Z-fighters were close to victory, then she would make her move. She would let those fools think they had won. Then remove their last shred of hope.  
  
Yes, she thought, that will make this victory all the sweeter.  
  
END OF CHAPTER IX 


	10. The Past of Cauliflo

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER X: THE PAST OF CAULIFLO  
  
Rutega walked alongside her mother in the main mine. Her Earth friends were behind her freeing Tsrufaiya, removing their tails and sending them to free others. They all wore rags and wrapped amputated tails around their waists so they would blend in and look like other slaves. Trunks also wore a hood to keep his purple hair from being spotted by the overseers. Everyone was still chuckling over Goten's inspiration earlier.  
  
Though they were discreet about because they didn't want to upset the child. Gohan had said that he hated being made fun of. Rutega, Gohan, and Cauliflo went down a path to the next set of slaves, leaving Yamcha and the boys to finish up with the last group. Rutega took the time alone to speak with her mother.  
  
"Mother?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Cauliflo answered, "you need something?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. Before we fight, in case one of us doesn't survive..."  
  
"Don't speak like that, Daughter." Cauliflo said.  
  
"Nonetheless, I want to know about my father."  
  
"Yes, I never did talk about him much, did I? All right Rutega." She took a breath and began, "Your father, Tangier, was born here on Kelvi. I met him shortly after I was sent here."  
  
"You were sent here?" Rutega asked.  
  
"Yes, I was born on Vegetasei as a Saiyan. But I was never able to bring myself to a high enough level of fighting to prevent my being sent. I had another mate then, we had two sons before you.  
  
The first son had a decent fighting power but the second son was born with an incredibly low power, my mate then shunned him as a failure. I was deemed to have weak blood and sent with the next shipment of new Tsrufaiya. Shortly before the time the Prince claimed the planet was destroyed."  
  
"What happened to the second son?" Rutega asked, her curiosity keeping her from changing what was obviously a hard subject for her mother to talk about.  
  
"The Warriors' Council decided to test him and planned to send the infant to a backwater planet for clearing. I never know if he was sent before Planet Vegeta's destruction. I never heard of my mate after that." She stopped to shed a tear for her lost first love.  
  
"Shortly after arriving on Kelvi, Tangier was ordered to instruct me on the work we would do. Over time, we fell in love with one another and eventually we became mates. It wasn't long after that you were born. He was so happy when he first saw you." She smiled at the memory.  
  
"But one day, the Overseers came and took him and several others away. We later learned that they had been hauled away to be experimented on. Your father was a test subject for the radiators. Because of him and many others the Ruler was able to set the radiators to Tsrufaiyan body chemistry exclusively."  
  
"They killed him to make the radiators..." Rutega didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yes, but the radiators didn't kill him. He was brought back a few rotations after he was taken. His body was burned all over, charred almost beyond recognition. But he was still alive. He knew he wouldn't live for very long though.  
  
The last things he asked of me were to hold you in front of him so he could look at the greatest thing he had created as he died, and for me to do everything I could to ensure that our people were freed within your lifetime. So you, at least could experience freedom as he never had."  
  
Rutega was in tears at the last requests of her father.  
  
Even at the end, she thought, he cared only for my well being and freedom. Through all this Gohan had been behind them listening to the whole conversation. He had tried not to, but proximity and curiosity combined were too much to resist.  
  
"Mother, what about your other sons, my brothers?"  
  
"I had thought them dead. But I recently learned at least one of them still lives."  
  
"Really?!" Rutega was stunned, "What is his name?" By now, Gohan was listening intently too.  
  
"His name...is Kakarot, but I think you know him as Goku."  
  
Gohan and Rutega both gasped in shock at the revelation, the women looked at Gohan. They were so wrapped up in their talk they had completely forgotten him. Gohan was breathing quickly, near hyperventilating,  
  
"That...means..." he gasped looking at Cauliflo, "you're...my..." he was so stunned he didn't see the stone in front of him and tripped over it.  
  
Unfortunately, an Overseer had been watching them since they left the main group. It leaped into the air and landed in front of the trio.  
  
"What are you doing slave." It said as it hoisted Gohan onto his feet. As Gohan came up, his "tail" unwrapped from his waist and fell to the ground.  
  
"What is this!" it shouted, it took a device from the belt it was wearing. Rutega immediately recognized the comlink and wasted no time in using a move the person she now knew to be her half-brother taught her.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!"  
  
The blue aura of light sent through Rutega's hands contacted the insectoid creature's head. The beam was powerful enough to bust through the chitin shell protecting the creature. It's head exploded in a shower of green slime.  
  
"Damn, our covers blown." Gohan said as he recovered himself. He looked to his father and gave a hand signal telling Goku just that. Rutega and her newfound nephew put themselves at either side of Cauliflo.   
  
Gohan took on a determined look as he prepared to defend his long-lost grandmother.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla watched in pleasant surprise as she spied Rutega kill the Overseer.  
  
She's gotten stronger, she thought, interesting. It seems I've overestimated them. I thought they would get farther than this before their "flawless" plan failed. But what can one expect from inferiors.  
  
She watched as the Overseers who witnessed the killing converged on what they thought were rebelling slaves.  
  
The bugs are in for a surprise. She thought, perhaps it would be best if I stayed back for a while, see how these creatures fight.  
  
So she did, and watched the Battle for the Tsrufaiya's Freedom begin.  
  
END OF CHAPTER X 


	11. Aishikuru

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER XI: AISHIKURU  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Bulma got to the control room with no trouble. The Overseers guarding the entrance were no match for a well-aimed Kienzan from Krillin. Bulma entered the room with Tenshinhan and Chaozu behind her.  
  
"Can you work the machines Bulma?" Chaozu asked.  
  
"No problem." Bulma answered, "Vegeta taught me to read the standard computer languge used by Frieza's flunkies. This language is the same one."  
  
Bulma tapped keys on the console in front of her and activated the surveillance systems to find the others in the mine. Just as she activated the audio pickups everyone in the control room heard a now familiar cry.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!"  
  
They saw Rutega blast the head off an Overseer that was holding Gohan in the air. Gohan hit the ground with a thud and a battle erupted as Overseers gathered around him, Cauliflo, and Rutega.  
  
"What happened?!" Ten asked  
  
"I don't know," said Krillin, "but we should probably expect company around here real soon."  
  
"You are right." Said Oran, "The Overseers will surely converge on us when they realize that no one here has activated the radiators."  
  
"What about the clamps?" asked Bulma.  
  
"They are remote controlled." Oran said.  
  
Krillin and Ten wasted no time, they entered the hall and prepared to fight anything that came at them.  
  
"Chaozu, stay in here and stop anyone that gets by us." Tenshinhan instructed his partner.  
  
Chaozu nodded as Bulma spoke up. "I'll try and see if I can change the radiators' programming to affect the Overseers and not Tsrufaiya."  
  
"You can do that?" Oran asked in surprise.  
  
"Hopefully." Bulma answered.  
  
"What's going on with the others?" Krillin asked.  
  
Bulma activated the surveillance to see the others. Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks were attacking the Overseers that went past them trying to relieve the pressure from Gohan and Rutega. Vegeta was already blasting into the battle, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Of course, that's nothing new. Bulma thought as she looked for Goku.  
  
He was doing the job he was assigned and moving through the air shooting at Overseers that were bundled in groups. Piccolo remained where he was, as if something was telling him to stay put. Bulma panned in on the Tsrufaiya, many were clutching their bodies in agony because the Overseers activated the clamps. The other Tsrufaiya, the ones that no longer had their tails, were ripping the tails off the others relieving their pain. The ones not removing tails were attacking the Overseers with varying success.  
  
She saw something else though, standing in the sidelines. I was a creature roughly ten feet tall. Wearing some kind of new armor that looked oddly familiar. It had spines covering its body where there was no armor. The spines were dripping with a weird black fluid. Bulma wondered what the thing was until she saw the face. It bared an evil smile that she had seen a short while ago. "My Kami," she gasped.  
  
"What is it Bulma?" Krillin said from the door. Already there was a banging sound coming from the door to the corridor to the control room.  
  
"It's Iciicla, she transformed." She said as another thought occurred to her, "And I think she made some kind of armor out of the Rocks."  
  
"That's the Ruler?" Oran asked, wide eyed with fear.  
  
Chaozu took a closer look at the monitor bearing Iciicla "I think she's right. That leg armor looks like Stalagma. Krillin, look."  
  
Krillin looked from the door, "Hey, I think you're right Chaozu. That is Stalagma. It looks like she broke him in half."  
  
By now Tenshinhan was looking, "What's that black stuff?"  
  
"Some kind of poison, maybe?" Bulma said, her scientist mind going a mile a minute. The banging sound outside grew louder and Chaozu, Ten, and Krillin began preparing for battle again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamcha looked at the chaos around him. He had already beaten a few Overseers but it had taken a lot of energy to break through the chitin on those bugs.  
  
If I don't figure out a better way to fight these things, I'll be out of strength real soon. Another Overseer came at him. He dodged but when the insect went by it opened up wings and used them to stop itself and start attacking Yamcha from the air.  
  
Great, these things can fly. But then his old desert bandit instincts kicked in to give him an idea.  
  
He immediately charged a Sokiden and let it fly. The bug dodged but with some expert maneuvering Yamcha moved the energy ball behind the Overseer and sent it right underneath its wings. It blasted by the wings and hit the soft inside of the creature destroying everything but the shell, which shattered on impact with the wall of the large cave.  
  
Tsrufaiya who saw Yamcha followed his example. They ganged up on an unlucky bug and forced it wings open while other Tsrufaiya shot dozens of low power ki beams into the creatures back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan couldn't believe himself. What a stupid mistake he had made. And now it was costing others their lives.  
  
Well, he thought, I suppose all I can do now is make sure as few people as possible die from my screw up. He began his transformation.  
  
He had been reluctant to do this in such an enclosed area, even though the cave they were in was quite large there was still a chance he or someone else could inadvertently cause a cave-in by using too much power. But now there was no choice. He charged his power and in doing so made his eyes become narrower and his hair stick up more. He became Mystic Gohan.  
  
He lined up back-to-back with Rutega and started firing at the nearby Overseers as well as any that posed an immediate threat to the Tsrufaiya. Cauliflo crouched behind a nearby stone knowing her power alone wasn't enough to be any use.  
  
He was careful to limit the power he used to prevent damage to the mine but have just enough to defeat the oversized insects attacking his friends and comrades. He saw his father and Vegeta doing the same thing.  
  
Rutega wasn't quite so careful, but her power wasn't as much of a threat to the mine. As he fought, though, he felt an unfamiliar ki. It was trying to hide but it was there. He also saw the clamps on the Tsrufaiya not yet freed deactivate and fall off the tails they were attached to.  
  
Bulma's in the control room, Gohan thought. She had to be, her part of the plan was to deactivate the clamps and disarm the radiators. Gohan and the others were freeing Tsrufaiya in case something went wrong and a fight broke out.  
  
Good thing Bulma thought of that. He thought, still punishing himself over his mistake. He continued fighting and as he did the Tsrufaiya just freed entered the battle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma watched as the Tsrufaiya in the mine lost their clamps.  
  
Good, the program works, Bulma thought, now to send it all over the planet. With a few swift keystrokes she sent the computer virus she developed to every computer on Kelvi.  
  
Now, to take care of the radiators, that would be the hard part. Oran watched Bulma in awe at the engineer's ability.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I created a virus on Earth using Rutega's clamp that removed it from the tail it was attached to." Bulma said, "it worked here so I've now sent it all over the planet.  
  
"It should remove the clamps from every Tsrufaiya on Kelvi. The radiators are the hard part though. If they are not set specifically to what you want to be affected, they will have no effect whatsoever.  
  
"I can come up with a way to make the radiators affect the Overseers, but it'll take a lot of time. The bugs might even be completely beaten by the time I do."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Oran asked.  
  
"Instead of the Overseers, I'm going to concentrate on Iciicla, maybe come up with something to kill her. Nullify her poison at the very least." They all agreed that whatever was pouring out of Iciicla had to be some sort of poison.  
  
"Do the others know Iciicla is there?" Oran asked, obviously worried about the friends he had fighting down there.  
  
"I would think so. Everyone we've met concerning Frieza couldn't hide his power. They were dependent on scouters. Iciicla shouldn't be any different unless..." Bulma suddenly realized, she wasn't wearing a scouter when the Z-Fighters first saw Iciicla.  
  
"Oh, no..." she began to frantically look for some kind of PA system. She had to warn the others. She finally found a switch marked EXTERNAL SPEAKERS and turned it on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla watched Goku fight the Overseers. He didn't seem to sense her at all.  
  
My practice with ki manipulation has paid off. She watched Gohan, he seemed to sense something was up, but didn't know what. Good, she had total surprise. At least she did, until she heard Bulma yell on the external speakers.  
  
"ICIICLA IS IN THE MINE! SHE'S TRANSFORMED AND MADE ARMOR OUT OF THE ROCKS! GOKU WATCH OUT! SHE MIGHT BE POISONOUS!"  
  
Damn her! Iciicla thought. Now she had to act fast. Already the Z-Fighters were focusing their attention on her. She immediately charged up the attack she prepared for this.  
  
She brought her hands in front of her palms up and a ball of energy formed in front of them. The ball reformed into a spike of energy. She sent the beam out full force shouting,  
  
"AISHIKURU!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER XI 


	12. Sacrifice

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER XII: SACRIFICE  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Goku saw the attack hurtling straight at him. He prepared to use a KameHameHa to counter it when all of a sudden he heard Piccolo shout   
  
"Goku dodge it!"  
  
Goku dodged and was soon glad he did. He looked at where the energy spike had made contact. There was no explosion from the beam hitting a solid object.  
  
Instead, he saw a large icicle imbedded 4 feet in the rock wall. Goku saw that if he had destroyed it, it would of sent shrapnel flying everywhere. He would have killed dozens, maybe even hundreds below. And if he hadn't dodged, the inertia of the attack would have allowed the point of the icicle to rip right through him.  
  
He silently thanked Piccolo's instincts for seeing what was happening and warning him. He looked down at Iciicla.  
  
Bulma was right, she had transformed. She was at least twice as tall as she was the first time. And three times as angry. She had a sadistic smile on her face as she sent more Aishikurus Goku's way.  
  
Goku kept dodging them but he knew he would eventually either be hit or have to destroy one. And he could allow neither one to happen. He couldn't get close enough to attack and it was too risky to try a KameHameHa or some other type of ki blast. As he dodged he saw Vegeta appear behind Iciicla in Super Saiyan Two.  
  
He was set to send a Big Bang her way, but Iciicla turned and threw another Aishikuru at him before he could even stretch out his hand. Vegeta nimbly dodged and the icicle embedded itself into another wall. This only made Vegeta angrier but it also gave Goku some new information, Iciicla sensed him! She can sense kis. Iciicla wasn't just bragging when she said she prepared for us.  
  
While Iciicla was distracted Goku shot a quick KameHameHa at her. And was surprised when it just bounced off her back and through an Overseer who was in the worst possible place and into the wall. Goku didn't understand what went wrong.  
  
Then he remembered Goten telling him about his battle with the Rocks and how Krillin's Kienzan was ineffective, and then realized what Bulma had said.  
  
Great, now what do I do?  
  
* * * * *  
  
While Goku and Vegeta were taking on Iciicla, Bulma had her own problems. The Overseers had broken through the doors to the control center and Tenshinhan and Krillin were doing everything they could to slow them down. Chaozu quickly dispatched the ones that got by the pair into the actual control room.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma was trying to find the program for the radiators. It wasn't easy, as she had told Oran one needed specific calculations for the radiators. The best she could accomplish would be to shut them down completely. She wanted to wait though, and see if she could find a way to get the punishing devices to do their work on Iciicla.  
  
She watched as the Z-Fighters in the mine stopped fighting the Overseers to concentrate on Iciicla. Bulma saw Iciicla start attacking with her spines; she struck a female Tsrufaiya and watched as the former slave writhed in agony. Her veins and arteries turned a visible black as she died. That confirms it, Bulma thought, that black stuff on the spines is poison. She grabbed the external speaker microphone and spoke into it.  
  
"Guys, don't touch Iciicla..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...HER SPINES ARE POISONOUS. THEY'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Vegeta was on the attack when she heard his wife's warning. He broke his charge and instead shot a Big Bang into Iciicla. She positioned herself so that her armor received the bulk of the shot.  
  
The blow had no effect on the skin of the former Rocks. Iciicla realized that as long as Bulma was in the control room she could see and hear everything that happened. She must have seen Iciicla strike down that stupid Tsrufaiya that attacked her. Iciicla gave orders to her soldiers.  
  
"Overseers, converge on the control center. Bring me the humans there! Alive!" She added that as an afterthought.  
  
She watched her troops obey her command, the Human Z-Fighter Yamcha and the two Half-breed children move to intercept the Overseers. She also saw the half-breeds stop for a moment and perform that Fusion they used.  
  
Gotenks and Yamcha went to help their friends. Now, to the more important matters at hand. It was now her against Goku, Vegeta, Goku's older son, and Rutega. Goku and Vegeta were in Super Saiyan Two, Gohan in Mystic, and Rutega was Normal.  
  
She hasn't reached Super Saiyan. That was valuable information. It was time to finish this. She assumed the position to shoot another Aishikuru.  
  
But instead did something different. She concentrated as much of her ki as she could. And fired it in another attack she had created.  
  
"ZETTAIZERO!"  
  
A blue field of ki extended from her hands freezing everything it touched in place. Only Tsrufaiya that happened to be behind rocks were not frozen. She saw some of them peek out from behind their hiding places with fear in their eyes. Goku and the other three were in front of her, encased in ice. As were the Tsrufaiya that were fighting not a minute before. She chuckled as she began walking to Goku.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piccolo watched Iciicla freeze everything in front of her with her attack. Piccolo himself was still able to move because he had been behind Iciicla. He didn't understand before why he stayed behind now he saw that why his instincts had told him to stay back.  
  
He prepared a Makakansoppo to fire at Iciicla. He knew it would be a wasted effort, but he had to at least stall for time. Give Gohan and the others a chance to figure out a way out of this.  
  
As he powered up he slowly moved around to hit Iciicla from the side. Perhaps there was a weak spot on the side armor I can exploit.  
  
Luckily she didn't seem to notice him. He prepared to fire but stopped himself, he watched as the Overseers brought in the Human fighters. They were all beaten bloody and barely conscious.  
  
The only ones awake were Bulma, and Goten and Trunks, who had apparently become un-fused in the battle in the control center. They were exhausted and weakly struggling against the Overseers holding on to them.  
  
I'd best hold back, he thought, wait for my chance to strike.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla smiled as the humans were brought in front of her. She noticed that the Tsrufaiya that led them to the control room wasn't among the prisoners.  
  
The bugs must've killed him. She thought, no matter, he wasn't part of the plan anyway. Iciicla stopped as the unfrozen Z-Fighters were brought in front of her. She heard the purple furred half-breed Trunks shout out.   
  
"Let me go you overgrown cockroach before you get your ass kicked." She ignored him and looked at Goku.  
  
"You are beaten Goku. I believe the human expression is, checkmate." The Saiyan tried to free himself from the ice but could not break his frozen bonds even at Super Saiyan 2. "Now, what to do...oh, I have an idea."  
  
She took one of her arm spines and ripped it off. She felt no pain as it came off of her body. She looked at Goku again.  
  
"The poison from my spines is one of the most lethal natural poisons in the universe." She said, being sure to emphasize 'natural'. "It will kill anything it infects, the only creatures that are immune are others of my species. And, because this poison is from a living creature as a survival mechanism, anything killed by it has died, by definition, a natural death."  
  
All the Earthlings understood what that meant. The Dragon Balls could not revive anyone killed by her poison.  
  
"Not only that, but the stronger the infected person is, the longer it takes for them to die. So, I'll tell you what I am going to do," as she spoke she blew a small hole in the ice holding Goku.  
  
"I am going to throw this spine into your gut. As you begin to die, I will kill each of your friends right in front of you. You will be forced to watch all your friends die while punishing yourself for not being able to save them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku was stunned at how evil this monster was. He was just as stunned at how well Iciicla knew how to torture him. He'd never had an enemy hate him this much before, except maybe Dr. Gero.  
  
He had to figure out something. He saw Piccolo off to the side, preparing a Makkakansoppo. He knew Piccolo couldn't help him, the attack wouldn't be ready in time and even if it was that armor would just deflect it easily.  
  
The most the Namek could do was to be a distraction to Iciicla and delay the inevitable. Goku had to do something but what. He couldn't move his head but he could move his eyes. As Iciicla droned on more about her revenge Goku checked on the other Z-Fighters.  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, and Rutega were frozen near him in the same place they had been standing in when Iciicla sent out her attack. Yamcha, Krillin, Ten, and Chaozu were half-conscious and in the grip of the Overseers. Another of the bugs was holding Bulma. Goten and Trunks were each held by two Overseers, the boys were exhausted but still fighting. Even in all this Goku was proud of the kids for not giving up.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry of "Primate!" Goku looked at Iciicla once again.  
  
"Prepare to die!" with this she threw the spine as if it were a dart. It was heading right for the hole Iciicla had put in Goku's sub-zero prison.  
  
Suddenly, Goku's vision was obscured by something coming in from his right. He heard a sharp scream and his vision became clear again as he heard something hit the ground.  
  
He looked down and saw the limp body of Cauliflo lying on her back with Iciicla's poison spine protruding from her abdomen. He heard Rutega scream   
  
"MMMMOOOOTTTTHHHHEEEERRRR!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER XII 


	13. Fury Unleashed

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER XIII: FURY UNLEASHED  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Goku watched helplessly as Rutega's mother's veins began to turn a sickly black color. Cauliflo was twitching barely in control of her body. Eventually the twitching stopped and Cauliflo looked up at Goku.  
  
"My...child..." she said reaching out her hand to Goku.  
  
That poison's making her delirious, Goku thought, she thinks I'm Rutega. Goku looked at Cauliflo. Delirious as she was, Goku thought that the best thing to do was comfort her by indulging the delusion.  
  
"Mother..." he said, hoping he sounded like Rutega to her as well.  
  
"Oh...my lovely...one..." she coughed, "I...am...proud of...you..." she was gasping.  
  
"Mother, stop talking. Save your strength." Goku told her.  
  
"No...you must...hear this...my child..." she looked in pain but continued talking.  
  
"I...am...so...happy...that...you...weren't...raised...a Sa...iyan...be..cause...of...that...you...have...pow...er...that...no...Sai...y...an...can...e...ver...tr...ul...y...un..d...er...st...an...d..." Her hand started wavering "I...love...you...Kaaa..." her hand fell limp.  
  
Cauliflo had finally passed away. Goku could only hope he had given her some comfort in her final moments.  
  
He looked over at Rutega. As did the other Z-Fighters, the unconscious ones had long since fully woken up. She was taking this hard. He saw the pure hatred in her eyes and immediately recognized what was going to happen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rutega looked on as her mother said her final words to Goku. She saw Cauliflo's hand fall limp and knew she was gone forever. She looked at Iciicla.  
  
That monster killed my mother. She saw Iciicla smile at Rutega, as if she were proud of what she had done to Cauliflo.  
  
She calls us animals, she's the animal! She felt her anger rise inside of her. It was a rage unlike anything she had ever felt.  
  
All she wanted to do was save her people. She had trained so hard. Now Iciicla threatened to take it all way.  
  
The monster had already taken away the person dearest to her. Rutega felt like the fate of the rest of her friends, new and old, now rested on her shoulders. She wouldn't let them down.  
  
She let out a scream that those who heard it would remember for the rest of their lives. Though the ice obscured it, Rutega knew that her hair was becoming gold and her pupils were disappearing and when they reappeared they would be blue-green. The energy in her body was gathering at an incredible rate.  
  
It exploded in a shockwave that shattered all the ice encasing her. Rutega had become a Super Saiyan. Iciicla looked at her with little surprise, she had been ready for this eventuality. But the Queen didn't realize that Rutega was far from finished.  
  
Rutega had built up a lot of anger over her life. A lot of it she had been forced to choke down to avoid punishment, but no one was going to punish her now. Now she would be the one doing the punishing. All of her pent-up anger was building for this moment. Everything about Iciicla that she hated ran through her mind. She began speaking to Iciicla.  
  
"ICIICLA! You enslaved my people. You killed my father. You killed my mother! You used me!! And all for some idiotic concept of HONOR!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rutega's rage just kept rising and rising until finally, her hair became segmented in large triangular strands and her body became more muscular than she was before. Iciicla stared in pure shock at the monster she knew she had created.  
  
Iciicla had been prepared for Rutega at Super Saiyan One but she had never thought that a Tsrufaiya could reach Super Saiyan Two. And for the first time since this whole thing started, Iciicla felt terror.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XIII 


	14. Cleansing

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER XIV: CLEANSING  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
Piccolo saw Rutega enter Super Saiyan Two from the alcove in the cavern wall that he was hiding in. Piccolo was amazed at the sudden, drastic increase in power the Tsrufaiya had gained.  
  
I'm not surprised though, he thought, Goku's first transformation was triggered by the loss of a close friend. It's hard to imagine losing the person who raised you.  
  
This was especially true of Piccolo, but being raised on Earth he has a pretty good idea of Rutega's feelings. The Namek warrior knew his chance would soon be coming. He was sure to check on the others. The energy shockwave from Rutega's transformation shattered all the Zettaizero's ice so she, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were all free.  
  
They all stared in wide-eyed disbelief at what was happening. Iciicla actually looked scared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rutega wasted no time. Iciicla was so shocked she couldn't move. Taking advantage of this, Rutega leapt at her and planted a punch right into Iciicla's chest.  
  
The punch left a fist-sized hole in her armor. As Rutega prepared her next attack she heard a loud cry from the side of the cavern.  
  
"MAKANKOSOPPO!!"  
  
The Namek's drill-beam shot out and hit Iciicla right in the hole Rutega had put in her armor. The beam punctured Iciicla's chest and would have gone all the way through if not for the armor on her back. It bounced off that armor and ripped through her insides, coming out of her left thigh.  
  
Unfortunately the attack seemed to have missed any vital organs because Iciicla stood up. She favored her right foot and was balancing on her tail, but she was otherwise unhurt.  
  
The Queen looked in Piccolo's direction, her eyes glowed and a large explosion rocked the wall. Piccolo leaped out of the dust cloud, just barely dodging the ki attack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Overseers were so shocked at the attack on the Queen they forgot all about their prisoners. The Z-Fighters they were holding dropped to the ground and they loosened their grip on Bulma. Bulma knew this was her chance, she wished it had come before Cauliflo died, but there was nothing she could do about it now except follow the plan she had devised in the control room. She grabbed the comlink she had gotten from the control room. She shouted into it.  
  
"Oran, do it now!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oran was crouched in a small storage compartment in the control room when he heard Bulma's voice from the comlink he was holding.  
  
"Oran, do it now!"  
  
He immediately rolled out of the compartment, which was situated underneath the main console. He rolled out right in between two Overseers, but they weren't paying any attention to him. Their eyes were fixated on the screen.  
  
Oran didn't know what they were staring at but right now he had more pressing matters to take care of. He immediately slapped the switch Bulma had indicated just before she shoved him into the compartment and was taken by the Overseers.  
  
As he ran out of the hall he noticed a number of purple lights activating on the wall.  
  
Oh, no! he thought, I've activated the radiators. What has Bulma made me do!?  
  
He then suddenly realized something. The radiators were having no affect on him. He returned to the control room looked at the Overseers inside.  
  
They were writhing in pain. He looked at the monitors and saw the other Overseers were doing the same thing. He looked at the Tsrufaiya in the mine and realized nothing was happening to them.  
  
Bulma had done it! She changed the settings on the radiators to affect Overseers. On a closer look he also saw Iciicla holding her abdomen with two holes in her chest and leg. He wondered what was happening to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta flew to Bulma as the Overseers began dying. "Dammit, woman!" he yelled, "What did you do?"  
  
Vegeta saw a smug smile on her face as she answered.  
  
"Easy, Vegeta. I'll explain." The others had already gathered around her, except for Goku and Piccolo, who were regrouping around Iciicla, and Rutega, who had run to her mother and now kneeled over Cauliflo's blackened body weeping.  
  
"While we were in the control room I realized something. I had made a mistake," she was very quiet as she said that, "I had thought that the radiators needed specific settings to set specific targets. While that's true, I didn't think until the last minute that it could work both ways." The Z-Fighters were becoming quite confused.  
  
"What I mean is that you could also use certain settings to prevent the radiation from affecting certain targets. So, I set the radiators to affect everything except for Tsrufaiya, Saiyan, Nameks, and Humans. The first three were already in the computer, and it was easy for me to add the settings for Humans."  
  
"Does that mean Iciicla's gonna die too, Mom?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know, Trunks. There was a program meant to prevent the radiators from affecting Iciicla's race, the Pola. I was able to only partially override it."  
  
"What does that mean?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"It means that Iciicla probably won't die. I am certain however, that her poison has been nullified. We can attack her now without getting infected, she's sterile. I just wish I could have..." she looked at Cauliflo, in Rutega's arms, Bulma's regret obvious in her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rutega heard Bulma and looked up to her. Her face seemed to say, I do not blame you Bulma, and she meant that.  
  
Bulma seemed to get the message and smiled sadly back at the Tsrufaiya. Rutega gently set her mother on the ground and stood up. She looked at Iciicla; she was wounded but not seriously. She was preparing to fight Piccolo and Goku, who was now in Super Saiyan Two.  
  
Rutega leaped in and grabbed Iciicla's wrist and pulled one of her Rock wristbands off of her. Iciicla was shocked at the direct attack but this time recovered much more quickly.  
  
She immediately lashed out at Rutega by slashing a spine across the Tsrufaiya's face. Rutega stumbled back; her cheek was cut but was otherwise not hurt, or poisoned.  
  
Iciicla's eyes opened wide when what just happened finally registered, her poison was gone. Goku and Piccolo also saw this and smiled at each other. They attacked head on, as did Rutega. Iciicla blocked and parried many of the blows, but for every two she blocked, one got through.  
  
That was soon made worse by the intervention of Vegeta, who had left Bulma and the others to fight. Tsrufaiya were watching in earnest, apparently waiting for a chance to help too, to avenge the death of the one who helped lead them so close to freedom, then gave her life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla couldn't believe it. They had stopped her poison. She was sterile. That was almost as horrible an insult to a Pola as giving mercy. The Queen lashed out with everything she had and batted away the Namek and all three Super Saiyan.  
  
But no sooner had she done that then a new problem rose up. The Tsrufaiya in the mine began attacking. They struck by the dozens, she easily beat them away but they weren't after her. As the fight went on and more Tsrufaiya attacked she felt something leave her head, then her wounded leg. She immediately realized what was up.  
  
Those apes are removing my armor! She was soon stripped of all the armor she had. She stood before the Tsrufaiya and the Z-Fighters; all the advantages she had planned were gone.  
  
She was severely outnumbered, Goku was still alive, and Rutega was a Super Saiyan because of her. Iciicla had failed and she knew it. There was only one thing left, a Cleansing. It was the only thing Iciicla had left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Z-Fighters had regrouped for another attack on Iciicla when the Tsrufaiya made their move. They watched Iciicla struggle against the former slaves as they removed her armor. Goku even heard Vegeta say, "Well, it seems that they're Saiyan after all."  
  
Goku then noticed something odd. Iciicla had finally beaten away the Tsrufaiya and she was angry, but something was wrong.  
  
"Give up, Iciicla, you've failed." Goku said, "Leave now and we will not attack." He knew she would not accept, but he had to at least try. "It doesn't have to end this way."  
  
"You're wrong Goku," Iciicla said, the hatred in her voice clear, "there is no other way this can end." With that she blasted a hole in the ceiling of the mine and quickly flew through it.  
  
What's she doing? Then it dawned on him; we've made her desperate. There's only one thing she could be doing!  
  
Goku had no time to lose. He began powering up to Super Saiyan Three and prepared to follow. Gohan and the others seemed to realize what was happening too, because they took off while Goku was still gathering energy to transform.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rutega was flying well ahead of the Z-Fighters. She knew what Iciicla would do, Goku had told her all about his battle with Frieza, and Rutega knew she couldn't allow it to happen here.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla floated in the orbit of Kelvi. She couldn't believe her failure to get vengeance.  
  
Now, I must reclaim Frieza's honor and my own. She thought. The Cleansing was the only way to do so.  
  
It was a last resort, it would cleanse the planet of the things that had dealt a Pola dishonor, in this case, the Tsrufaiya and the Z-Fighters. Frieza had tried it and failed, it was one part of the dishonor dealt to him by Goku.  
  
She charged up her energy for the strike. Iciicla spied the Z-Fighters coming at her with Rutega in the lead. Goku was not with them, that was curious. But for now, unimportant. She charged up a large death ball and sent it hurtling toward Kelvi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Z-Fighters were floating high in the Kelvian sky. They were aligned in a ring formation they saw Iciicla's planet-killer ball. The large black sphere was coming right at them. The group realized they had to stop it at all costs.  
  
Rutega, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Yamcha began building up KameHameHas. Vegeta charged up a Big Bang Attack. Tenshinhan and Chaozu each began a Kikohou, Piccolo a Makankosoppo. And Gohan started a powerful Masenko of his own.  
  
They put every ounce of energy that they could into the attacks. They fired the attacks into the Death Ball. Their energy was beginning to push it back, but not by much. Iciicla was using her own strength to force the energy sphere forward. It was truly a battle of wills, and the Z-Fighters were losing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cave, Goku was charging a KameHameHa after having gone Super Saiyan Three. The Tsrufaiya around him stared in awe at the muscular Saiyan with ridges for eyebrows and long, full golden hair. He was slowly reaching his peak power level. He began the chant, "Kaa...Mee...Haa...Mee..." the blue ball of energy gathered in his hands. The power within him grew and he fired it at Iciicla with a shout of "HAAAA!!"  
  
The beam of blue-white light rocketed into the air. It flew through the middle of the ring formed by the Z-Fighters and their beams and collided with Iciicla's Death Ball.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XIV 


	15. The Soul of the Tsrufaiya

DRAGON BALL Z  
REUNION  
CHAPTER XV: THE SOUL OF THE TSRUFAIYA  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
The six KameHameHas, two Kikohous, the single Big Bang, Makankosoppo, and Masenko all forced Iciicla's Cleansing Death Ball back inch by inch. But it was clear that they were gaining ground at too small a rate.  
  
The way it was going, the Z-Fighters would run out of power long before the Death Ball and Iciicla were defeated. Goku at Super Saiyan Three and Gohan at Mystic weren't strong enough to hold it, even with the help given by the others. They all knew they would lose, but they wouldn't quit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oran watched the ki duel rocking the Kelvian sky. All eleven Z-Fighters, he included Rutega as one of them, were fighting Iciicla's attack with everything they had and losing.  
  
No, Oran thought, we've come so far. That beast can't be allowed to win.  
  
He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. So he shot his own ki at Iciicla's sphere.  
  
It made little difference to the battle for dominance, as he knew it would. It did cause one thing, however.  
  
The Tsrufaiya who saw Oran shot their own blasts into the sphere with the hope pushing it back, all being careful not to hit the Z-Fighters in the air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku watched the Tsrufaiya add their own power to the battle. Well intentioned as it was, Goku knew that was not the way to go about it. He knew there was a better way to add power to the attacks in the sky. Goku took a dangerous risk and dropped some of the concentration he was focusing on his KameHameHa to speak to the Tsrufaiya.  
  
Tsrufaiya of Kelvi, he spoke telepathically, stop attacking by yourselves, you can't help that way. The Tsrufaiya stopped and looked with stunned looks on their faces at the Saiyan who was trying to save them. Goku now concentrated on every Tsrufaiya on the planet.  
  
If you want to help us beat Iciicla there is another way you can help. Concentrate hard and focus your ki toward my friends and myself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Tsrufaiya on Kelvi who had just witnessed the mass deaths of the Overseers now all heard a mysterious voice in their heads. The ones on the surface saw the battle lighting the sky. The ones underground were able to see the battle in their minds. They understood what was happening and knew that if the warriors fighting the Ruler failed, it would mean death for them all.  
  
They heard the warrior speaking to them say to give him and his friends their energy. They obeyed without question. Tsrufaiya all over the planet Kelvi focused their ki as they were told to the best of their ability. They concentrated hard and gave the fighters in the sky their energy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan was giving the Masenko he was firing everything he had but it wasn't enough. Iciicla's Death Ball was slowly gaining "ground" and showing no signs of being stopped.  
  
All of a sudden, Gohan felt a surge of energy rush through his body. His beam then grew in intensity and began to get stronger. He averted his eyes and saw the others were obviously having the same experience. All of their attacks were also becoming stronger. Gohan heard his father speak to him, and most likely the others as well.  
  
Don't fight it, let the energy go through you. It's a gift from the Tsrufaiya, focus their power and add it to your own.  
  
Gohan looked at the other side of the ring the fighters formed and saw Rutega, a large smile began to grow on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Every Z-Fighter felt the Tsrufaiya's ki going through them. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Chaozu, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, and Rutega felt the power go into their attacks, their bodies acting as conductors for the strength the Tsrufaiya never realized they possessed.  
  
The increased power and intensity of the Z-Fighters' attacks hit the Death Ball full force and pushed it backward. It was going back into the sky toward its creator.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Iciicla couldn't believe it, the Z-Fighters were beating back her Cleansing Orb! She didn't know how they had done it. Her powers were pushing them back, they were beaten. Then they suddenly got some incredible boost, as if they had just tapped into an energy reactor. How could they have gotten so much power!? The only possibility came to her, The Tsrufaiya!  
  
Somehow the Z-Fighters had gained their power and added it to their own. She was now face-to-face with the one thing Frieza had feared most, a slave race banding against their Ruler. She put every last bit of power into her Orb and forced it down to the surface of the planet.  
  
But the Z-Fighters' new power was too much. It forced her Orb back into the atmosphere.  
  
Inch-by-inch, foot-by-foot, mile-by-mile, the Cleansing Orb was being pushed back toward the person who had created it. There was nothing she could do. Slowly, the ball of energy was coming toward her. When it finally made contact with her, she lost all control of the Orb. It washed over her body, slowly disintegrating her flesh. The Orb passed by her and was followed immediately by the combined blasts of the eleven Z-Fighters.  
  
The ki coalesced into one beam that shot through her body consuming it. She let out a scream of pain and fury, which was instantly drowned out by the hard vacuum around her. She died a soundless death, but just before she was fully destroyed she sent a brief telepathic instruction. It was to activate a message in her palace in the Polaris Cluster.  
  
The message instructed whoever took her place on the throne to never provoke the warriors of Earth, for it would mean their death. Her last thoughts were a prayer that whoever heard the message would obey her instructions, the Pola needed no further humiliation at the hands of inferiors.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Long after Iciicla's body was destroyed the beam continued to move on, leaving the Kelvi system and going into deep space, destined to travel throughout the stars for thousands of years before the great power that created it finally died out.  
  
The tale of Iciicla's death would pass through the Pola Empire as would the knowledge of the massive ki beam that had destroyed her.  
  
Those under the Pola yoke who knew the story would observe the beam and call it "The Tsrufaiya's Light". And it would inspire many others to resist the Pola, and finally win the freedom and avenge the lives the Pola seemed to enjoy stealing from others.  
  
The downfall of the Empire had begun with the Battle for the Tsrufaiya's Freedom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku stood in front of a small house located in the forests within Paozu Mountain. This place always helped Goku remember fond memories of his grandfather. He looked to a tiny grave near the house, his grandfather's.  
  
Goku looked next to the grave and saw the other one there, it had just been dug a week ago so the mound of dirt was still visible. There was a grave here as well, a stone with an inscription on it:  
  
HERE LIES CAULIFLO  
  
MOTHER  
  
SHE DIED SAVING HER CHILD  
  
Goku didn't totally understand that, Cauliflo died saving him. But, then again, her death is what sparked Rutega's transformation to Super Saiyan Two, which ultimately caused Iciicla to be beaten. So, in a sense, Cauliflo's sacrifice did save Rutega, and the other Tsrufaiya as well.  
  
Rutega had made the stone herself and placed it next to Goku's grandfather's grave. He had protested this at first, but Rutega and Gohan had persisted for some reason and won out.  
  
Goku was a little curious as to why Gohan and Rutega had fought so hard on this. After Gohan had a talk with Chi-Chi, she got in on it too. Goku didn't get it, but he figured they would tell him when they were ready.  
  
The Tsrufaiya from Kelvi had been transported to Earth using transports on the docks of Kelvi. Goku would have Teleported them, but unfortunately he had overexerted himself in the fight with Iciicla and had literally slept for a week.  
  
So, another form of transport had to be arranged. Fortunately, Bulma was able to give the transports' engines a massive overhaul and give them enough power to get them home to Earth in even less time than it took them to get to Kelvi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Rutega stood on an open field. Unlike Mt. Paozu for his father, this place didn't bring Gohan happy memories. Instead, it brought memories of the single event that changed his life forever.  
  
There was another burial site here, one for someone who was not as fondly remembered as Son Gohan Sr. Rutega stood and looked to Gohan, "Are you sure this is where he is buried?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Dad told me a while back that he had Dr. Briefs bury him here when he got the ship. But it was a long time ago and I don't remember exactly. After all, this place doesn't bring back the most pleasant of memories for me."  
  
"I understand." Was Rutega's simple response.  
  
Gohan watched as Rutega knelt down at where Raditz's body was most likely buried and said a few words to her eldest brother. Gohan couldn't hear the words, but figured they were kind, despite all the Saiyan had done. After a few minutes, Rutega stood up and walked to Gohan.  
  
"Are you going to tell your father about me, and our mother?" she asked Gohan.  
  
"No." said Gohan  
  
"Why not?" Rutega was genuinely puzzled, "You said earlier that when mother was dying, Goku thought she was seeing me instead of him, so he said the things he did to comfort her. Wouldn't he feel good knowing he had given her more comfort than he had realized?"  
  
"Yes, but there's more to it." Gohan said, "If he finds out that he had met his mother and then lost her just hours after, I don't know what he would feel. Dad's never been concerned about knowing who his Saiyan family was so I doubt he will ask. The only other person I've told is my mother, and that was only to help you get Cauliflo buried where you wanted."  
  
"Will you ever tell him?" Rutega asked.  
  
"Perhaps, one day, but not now. There's too much going on, we still have to get your people that ship you wanted. Which reminds me, why do want a ship? You could just stay on Earth."  
  
"Some of our people are going to do exactly that, but many of us wish to return to the stars. Our Saiyan cousins before us did severe damage and ruined many lives.  
  
"My people want to do what we can to make up for our cousins' sins. So we are going out on our own to help where the Saiyan would have destroyed.  
  
"And someday, we will destroy the Pola and their wicked Empire. Many of the Tsrufaiya have trained hard these past few weeks, some have even reached Super Saiya...no, Super Tsrufaiya. We will be fine, Gohan. You will not have to worry about us."  
  
"I know." Said Gohan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A tearful goodbye was held on the Capsule Corp. landing pad. The Tsrufaiya were leaving to begin their own journey. The Tsrufaiya staying on Earth said goodbye to those leaving. Goku and the Z-Fighters said their goodbyes to Rutega, Oran, and other friends they had made among the former slaves.  
  
Rutega was the last to board the ship, a large spherical pod that was capable of supporting thousands of people for a good, long time. Bulma smiled proudly at the device she and her technicians had created, knowing it would do its job well.  
  
Rutega, whom the Tsrufaiya had made their leader, was the last to board. She made sure everyone who was going was aboard ship, and she wanted to bid one last farewell to her friends. To the brother who didn't know he even had a sister. She walked to them.  
  
"So long, my friends, it was wonderful meeting you. And I was proud to fight alongside you."   
  
She shook hands and embraced every one of the people there, The Z-Fighters and their families as well as her own newfound family. She embraced each of her nephews, Gohan hugged back strongly, Goten was more embarrassed than anything.  
  
Finally, she reached Goku and gave her half-brother a strong embrace, which he returned. She looked into his eyes and wondered.  
  
Does he know? No, he couldn't. She walked up the boarding ramp she stopped just short of entering to turn back to her friends.  
  
"Thank you for all that you have done, my friends. My people, my friends and loved ones, are free just as you promised. This is a debt I can never repay. Farewell."  
  
With this she entered the ship and brought up the boarding ramp. The ship itself blasted off a few seconds later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Farewell, sister, I hope you live well.  
  
Goku watched the large ship take off. He still found it hard to believe that Rutega was his sister. Goten had overheard Gohan telling Chi-Chi about it and quickly rushed to tell Goku when he had returned to Mt. Paozu.  
  
Goten had wondered why they didn't want to tell him. Goku said that they had their reasons and they should be respected. He told Goten to keep their knowledge of this their little secret. Goten had readily agreed, excited about sharing a secret with his father and no one else.  
  
Now Goku watched Rutega leave Earth. He was proud of her for deciding to go out and help those hurt by the Pola and their servants. He silently prayed to their mother, who he now knew to be Cauliflo, to watch over Rutega and keep her safe. He looked up at the sky one last time, and thought to himself that the Pola were in for trouble.  
  
END OF CHAPTER XV  
  
END OF REUNION 


End file.
